


Lovecraft au (first meeting)

by mikeellee



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Curiosity, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Meetings, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, LK is jelly, Zaorva is Zaorva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: How Zaorva and LK meet? I have many pieces of those two but I want to see how Zaorva would fare in his realm pretending to be a human.





	Lovecraft au (first meeting)

N/A: This is based on a tv show I used to watch when I was little. Is about an Egyptian princess and her adventures. And I want an excuse to make jelly and sulking LK with a tad bit of clueless LK too.

The capital of Cairo is like her Heralds did describe in vivid details. The Nilo River can be ignored by Zaorva with much gusto as water and she are not aligned yet (her sister told her one day she´ll overcome this, of course, Death is mysterious as ever and Zaorva knows better than ask for spoilers from her twin sister) and for the time being Zaorva can focus on the city than the water.

Her Heralds speaks about a man in IT´s realm that seems to understand the concept of Outer Gods. That is not enough to impress her, however, the Heralds also told tales of this man research and how he manages to figure out the laws that Zaorva so much crafted and adored.

And that´s enough to warrant a visit. Sure, Zaorva could see with her eyes what this man has to say and surely, she can be in presence here as it is more polite than just kidnap the poor man.

"I´m Zuka" the man replied and Zaorva could feel telltale of this area, after all, this is where LK loves to watch. Zaorva has a human body for sure but she can see its eyes and she pities the humans that can´t. "The apprentice of the royal physician. I was told you were looking for me" the man replies self-consciously.

"I´m Zorva" she replies with a nice smile and she has a pretty good guess on what some humans think of her mask. Oh, she may be sound like Pheonix now, but, she likes being admired like that. "I´m a new here" she flashes a smile and some social missteps Zaorva did cause were forgiven.

ITS eyes are watching. Oh sure they are and sure Zaorva is not phased.

________________________________________________________________________

Zaorva´s cover story seems to be accepted as something ordinary and for once that´s amazing as usual her cover stories draw more attention than anything else and well, is good to be able to mix with mortals.

"Zuka, you are researching about gods?" Zaorva asked again with a cute smile and is working as the apprentice is speaking more freely about his finds.

"Yes, at first I was merely studying the gods of our Earth, but, when I reach the part of creating something was missing and as blasphemous it may sound I doubt it was the Egyptian gods that crafted this Earth" Zuka respond and Zaorva nods waiting to see his point. "So, I reach a name" he looks sick and Zaorva can understand why as she suggest use the word "IT". Humans can´t say his primordial name. "the Outer god of destruction" he pauses and looks at the beautiful woman next to him.

"If there´s an Outer God of destruction...then there´s the Outer God of creation"

Zaorva smiles somewhat impressed. "Do you know her name?"

"She has many names as she´s the mother of everything. But... I wonder if she has to meet IT"

"Yeah so and so. There´s always the court and why not. But IT is too much of an asshole to be there on time" Zaorva explains and Zuka laughs amused at this.

Zaorva likes to see humans laugh. IT is not pleased by this.

_______________________________________________________________________

Zaorva seems to be very popular in this realm. Zaorva can also see IT´s rules and what those bring to humans. She would ask IT about but Zuka has always a fun (and partially correct) theory about the creation that takes her time.

One day, as the woman is waiting for the apprentice. (she´s aware that she´s breaking more social rules, again, but, a good story about who she is an orphan and her pretty smile and the people forgive her again) It is something daily, but, today she has a new welcomer in this small atelier where Zuka calls home.

"The Pharaoh," Zuka said astonished and proceeds to do the right courtesy, yet, the pharaoh does not seem to mind at all as his eyes are on Zaorva.

"Are you the woman walking in my lands?" his tone is grave and deep. Zaorva wonders if IT ever used a female mask. She does not reply but the Pharaoh continues and Zaorva looks around to see the rest of the humans (and not humans) are ready to do his bidding.

Zaorva can´t feign being scared or impressed.

"They told me you were beautiful, but, I didn´t believe until now" It smiles and starts questioning, in a subtle way, her cover story. Zaorva rolls her eyes and is noticed by everyone.

"I´m an orphan, bandits killed my parents and I´m here because I have no else to be" she simplifies her tale. She smiles at IT fearless.

"And ...yet, you never bother to see me" his tone is sharp and Zaorva can see his smug smile on his REAL face. "Careful, I may think you were being rude"

"Never, my pharaoh, but you should also check your tone...some may think you are jealous of a mere mortal"

Zaorva can be proud of this line for 5 minutes because now it cements IT´s a fixation on Zaorva, the pretty woman that he is interested.

__________________________________________________________________________

Zuka is the one paying for her words as the Dark Pharaoh is sparing no methods to make Zuka´s life problematic as it can be. Zaorva is not amused by that.

"Oh, is he your lover?"

"I love him as I love all the others. There´s no difference, is a platonic love that I feel for all the living creatures"

For a moment she thought IT would say something crass and twist her words as to be words from a prostitute (then again, even if he does that it won´t exactly bother Zaorva. She does not think any less of prostitutes) but she is wrong.

"You love life and yet you´re here defying me...seems you don´t love so much" IT respond waiting for her words and reaction.

"You gave me no reason to want to see you, plus, even if you had...Aren´t you the Outer God of destruction?"

"And...aren´t you ever going to sleep?"

"Oh...Maybe I sleep when you sleep"

Zaorva learns later that IT does sleep and that shake her beliefs( "I thought he enjoy the eternal wakeness like me")

_________________________________________________________________________________

Zuka had enough of the beautiful woman in his life. She´s gorgeous and a sight to behold, but, it seems the Pharaoh think so as well and had no problem in taking care of the competition. For a moment, Zuka would feel proud that the Pharaoh is afraid of him, but, his nightmares prove otherwise.

In his last moment of sanity the man kicks out the beautiful woman out of his atelier, let the Pharaoh have her, he thought, all he wants is a good night of sleep.

The Dark Pharaoh is drinking wine when she shows up. IT admits she´s far beautiful than any woman he ever saw, in fact, she´s too beautiful to be human. Maybe she´s a semi-god? Whatever she is...IT really wants her.

Zaorva appears and is not amused.

"You´re evil!"

"And you never sleep!"

They exchange eyes for a moment as she asked. "Who do you think am I?"

"I don´t know. But I want to found out"

"I know what you´re XXX" she uses his real name as her eyes turned azzure for a moment. IT is too impressed now.

"What are you?"

"You would know if you arrive in those meetings on time"

And leaves a very confused, impressed and lovestruck IT behind. What happened with Zuka is not a big mystery as IT loves to destroy his own toys, but, his researches are well preserved to the point the next generation can access with ease.

The Dark Pharaoh has questions and his curiosity is peaked. What is that woman?


End file.
